The invention relates to a windshield wiper device, in particular for a motor vehicle.
Numerous windshield wiper devices having a wiper shaft that is positioned in a bearing that is fastened on a support are already known, for example from DE-A 199 03 140. The wiper shafts are connected with wiper arms bearing the wiper blades and therefore project from the body of the motor vehicle. In the case of a pedestrian impact with the body of the motor vehicle, the pedestrian can be injured by these projecting wiper shafts. As a result, several methods have been developed to protect the pedestrian. Normally, the fastening of the windshield wiper device is provided with predetermined breaking points so that, in the case of an impact on the wiper shafts, the windshield wiper device can be torn from its fastening and descend into the interior of the body.
In this case, it is problematic first of all that adequate construction space has to be available to accommodate the windshield wiper device and, secondly, the entire windshield wiper device has to be replaced after a crash.
In addition, raising the engine hood in a crash is known so that contact with the wiper arms and wiper shafts is avoided. However, this is very costly and not practical for smaller vehicles.